


Death Ritual

by scifiangel



Series: The Captain!verse [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifiangel/pseuds/scifiangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jack had died again.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my series _The Captain!Verse_. It takes place sometime after [_Memories of War_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1839391/chapters/3952969). It's not necessary to read that first. This _**can**_ be read as a stand alone. All you need to know is Jack and the Doctor have been travelling together as lovers for many years and they can sense each others feelings, both physically and emotionally through a psychic link.

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/scifiangel/pic/00019h8r/)   
banner by [](http://whogate.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://whogate.livejournal.com/)**whogate**  


  
**Title:** _Death Ritual_  
 **Author:** Scifiangel  
 **Beta:** [ **royalladyemma** ](http://royalladyemma.livejournal.com/)  
**Challenge:** _Traditions_ over at [ _Winter Companions_ ](http://community.livejournal.com/wintercompanion/)  
**Series:** _The Captain!Verse,_ but _can_ be read as a stand alone.  
 **Pairing:** Jack/Ten  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings and Spoilers:** Non-explicit sex, character death. No spoilers.  
 **Genre:** Slash, Angst, Hurt/Comfort  


DISCLAIMER FOR ALL FICTION HERE: This is a work of fiction. Names, character, places and incidents either are products of the author’s imagination or are used fictitiously. Any resemblance to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead is entirely coincidental. This is a work of parody, as defined by the Fair Use Doctrine. Any similarities, without satirical intent, to copyrighted characters, or individuals living or dead, are purely coincidental. This work has not been endorsed by Russell T Davies, the BBC, or any of the others holding copyrights or licensed books or movies. No connection is implied or should be inferred. This is not a commercial work. The authors receive no financial gain from its production or distribution. It is available without charge. This work is intended for adults only. Some of the content of this fiction is graphically violent and/or sexual. It is intended for readers age eighteen or over and anyone underage is prohibited from reading. Distribution is limited. The distribution of this story is for personal use only. Any other form of distribution is prohibited without the consent of the author.

_Death Ritual_

Jack had died again. They had made it back to the TARDIS and the Doctor was putting his key in the lock when the arrow had flown at him. Jack, of course, had stepped in front of him, taking the arrow through his one human heart. The Doctor had briefly felt Jack's pain and then was left with the aching void in his mind that was all too familiar.

The Doctor pulled the arrow out and carried his Captain's limp, lifeless body down the corridor into their bedroom. Gently he laid his lover onto the bed, pausing to take off his coat and shoes. He crawled into bed, sitting with his back against the headboard and pulled Jack into his arms. The Doctor never let his lover revive alone if he could help it. Softly he rocked his Captain as he waited.

The flood of emotion that filled his mind with Jack's first gasp was ecstasy after the emptiness. His Captain clung to him, panting from the pain of being dragged back to life.

"I'm here. I've got you," the Doctor whispered like he always did, tightening his embrace.

He long ago gave up admonishing Jack for giving up his life for him. He knew it would do no good. Jack would just argue that because his life span was tied to the Doctor's that it was in his own best interest to save him. The Doctor knew better. He knew Jack would die for him even if he only had one death to give. After all, his Captain had freely given him that first death.

As was their ritual, once Jack was steady enough they stripped off their bloody clothes and headed to their en-suite. Jack adjusted the water temperature as the Doctor laid out the towels. They stepped into the shower and began to wash each other. Their actions were ingrained from long repetition.

Sometimes their need for each other was too desperate and they couldn't wait. Those were the times that their coupling would be fast, brutal, and possessive. Pounding, clawing, and biting each other as their cries echoed off the tile walls and the hot water beat down on their heaving bodies.

Other times, like now, they would wait until they were wrapped up in bed together. Their lovemaking would be gentle and tender. Exploring each others bodies with touch, taste, and emotion. Focusing on their partner's pleasure and making it last as long as possible. Both ways were striving for the same goal, to reassure themselves that their lover was whole, and healthy, and alive.

As Jack lay sleeping in his arms, the Doctor fought back the tears that were threatening. He knew someday Jack would be a nanosecond too slow and he would die for the last time leaving his Captain alone, empty, and broken. He felt a bit guilty that he was _glad_ he wouldn't be there to witness it.

 **Next in the series:** [_Mind Touch ___](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1850239)

Originally posted over at [ Winter Companions](http://community.livejournal.com/wintercompanion/124010.html)

**Don't be shy. Tell me if you liked it.**  



End file.
